Small Bump
by cpbulldog15
Summary: Story set after Haruhi graduates from law school: Kyouya comes home one day to be greeted by a big surprise from his wife Haruhi. However, what will they do when certain complications arise and put their happiness in jeopardy? KyouyaxHaruhi


Kyouya's cell phone rang loudly, breaking his concentration from his large stack of paperwork. He growled in frustration and snatched it up quickly. He opened his desk drawer and was about to drop the noisy object when he caught a glance of Haruhi's name flashing across the display. He shut the door and answered his phone quickly.

"Is everything alright, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked right away. Before Kyouya left for work that morning, he caught Haruhi in the bathroom, silently throwing up her dinner from the previous night. He insisted on staying home to care for her, but she forced him to go to work, simply so he wouldn't fall behind. He went along with it, simply to appease his irritated wife.

"...Is there any way you can come home, Kyouya?" Haruhi responded softly after a moment of silence. Kyouya was out of his chair and snatching the keys off of his desk in an instant. "I'll be home in five minutes."

Although he didn't show it, Kyouya was genuinely concerned for Haruhi. He admired Haruhi's independence, but he wished she would allow him to care for her more often. They had been married for a year, but she was still set on doing things by herself. Kyouya's mouth was set in a grim line as he turned into their driveway. He parked the car quickly and raced up to the front door of their house and stepped inside. He stepped out of his shoes and left them and his bag laying in a haphazard pile by the door before racing of the stairs.

He first walked into their bedroom only to find the room vacant. He briefly peeked into the small library only to find the same results. He was on his way to the kitchen on the main floor when he saw a soft light coming from under the bathroom door.

Kyouya stepped up to the door and gently rapped on the wood with the back of his hand. "Haruhi, may I come in?" From inside, he could hear her soft response granting him entry into the room. He opened the door slowly and saw Haruhi siting on a stool in the middle of the room, her back to him.

"Haruhi, what's wrong? Do you feel sick? Do I need to take you-" Haruhi shook her head, which stopped Kyouya mid sentence. She turned her head towards him, and that was when he noticed the tears. Kyouya rushed over to her side and kneeled beside her. He reached up to wiped the tears from her face, but she stopped him with one hand.

"I threw up again after you left for work this morning. I called my dad and asked what I should do, and he came over with this," Haruhi said and held up a small empty box, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Kyouya paused and took the box into his hands. It was an empty pregnancy test.

"Haruhi...what were the results of this test?" Kyouya asked, unable to tear his eyes from the box. He could see Haruhi tense up and turn her head from the corner of his room was silent as Kyouya patiently waited for Haruhi to answer his question.

She finally turned to face her husband, who watched her expectantly. "The test was positive. It's over there if you want to see it," she mumbled softly and gestured to the counter. She turned away and stared at her feet once more. She was startled when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her off of the stool. She gasped lightly in surprise as Kyouya buried his face in her neck.

"This is wonderful news, Haruhi!" Kyouya exclaimed as he pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead. He grinned at her happily, as she stared back in confusion.

"You...you're not upset?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Of course not, Haruhi. Why on earth would I be upset?"

"Well, we have only been married for a year now and I'm already pregnant. You're really busy with work, and I didn't think you would have time to take care of a child. I thought it would only be a burden to you..." Haruhi trailed off softly and adverted her eyes again. Kyouya lightly gripped Haruhi's small arms, casing her to look back at her husband questioningly.

"Listen to me Haruhi, I couldn't be happier right now. I would happily put work to the side if it was for you. Work can always be done another day, but you, you're my first priority. You are the most important thing in my life right now. Well, you and the baby," Kyouya said sincerely.

Haruhi looked at him for a moment, then slowly broke out into a smile. "Oh I'm so glad to hear that!" She reached up and planted a kiss on his lips, which he eagerly returned.

She pulled away after a moment, a wide grin on her face. "So, who do we tell first?"

-  
**Hello! I hope you all enjoyed this very short first chapter!**  
**I got a sudden inspiration to write a fanfic for these two, so this is what I came up with in about an hour's worth of writing. I hope it is coherent enough to understand and enjoy ^.^'**

**I really really love these two together, which is apparent if you have read my previous fanfiction, "A Broken Promise".**

**I'm expecting this to be a three chapter story, so keep on the lookout for the last two chapters! :)**

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
